macbook_logosfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Logos: Disney+ Elephant
Disney+ Elephant (Owned by AppleTV+) 1st Logo (2000-2003) Logo: On a Blue Background, We see the Disney+ logo in its corporate font, zoom out of the screen. A blue floating light glows behind it, which then moves to the left of the logo and changes to a red color. It then moves under the logo and draws a red underline while "ELEPHANT" "drops down" along it. Sparks be seen forming under the red line as it is drawn under the logo. The light then flies off-screen and returns to the top of the logo (in it's blue color again) to recreate the familiar "dot the I" sequence seen in other Disney+ logos, however this time the light explodes upon impact with the "i," leaving behind several falling particles. Trivia: The font seen on the "Jim Henson" name is Jim Henson's signature Variants: * On Spy Muppets for GBA, the logo was on white background, and the red underline replaced with the black one. * On Mickey Pinball Mayhem, Dumbo's head is attached above the logo. * An extended variant exists on Mario Racemania, which opens with a zoomed-in pan of the "Disney+" text, illuminated by the blue floating light. The camera then zooms out to a comfortable distance while the blue light flies to the top-left of the logo, and the whole thing plays then as normal. FX/SFX: The ball of light moving around, as well as the "sparks" that appears when it draws the red line and the lighting effects that can be seen on the logo. For the variants, none. Music/Sounds: After a drum roll, an orchestral rendition of The Rainbow Connection (From Muppet Movie, Muppets 2012 and The Muppet Telethon) is played, which is then followed by a 10-note chime tune. Various sounds can be heard throughout the logo-"swoosh" sounds when the light moves around, a twinkling sound as the light draws the red line under the logo, and firecracker sound effects as "sparks" appear from the ball of light when it draws the red line and when the ball of light explodes during the "dot-the-I" sequence. The Mario Racemania variant has an extended opening for the panning of the Dumbo text, and Animal's screams and yelps of excitement can also be heard throughout. Availability: Can be seen on Farscape: The Game. Also appears on Mario Racemania, Gerald and Piggie, Spy Kids: License to Croak, and Muppet Monster Adventure for PlayStation. Scare Factor: None. It's a neat logo with some really nice animation. 2nd Logo 2003 Logo: Same as the 3rd Disney+ Elephant Video logo, but it starts at the point where the spark writes the words. FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd D+EV logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd D+EV logo. Availability: Seen on Gerald and Piggie 2: Party Cruise. Scare Factor: None. Disney+ Junior (Owned by Junior TV) 2011 to 2018 Logo: On a light blue background, we see the text “'Junior'” (the top of the “'J'“ has a cut curve) bouncing and zooming out, as the Disney+ logo, also zooming out, places itself on “'Junior'”. Then, colorful fireworks appear. Variants: * On some episodes of Kitten Einsteins (namely the "Incredible Shrinking Machine" episode), you can briefly see the Playhouse Disney+ Elephant logo before it cuts to the Disney+ Junior logo. This is a result of poor plastering job. This was later fixed. * On one 2013 episode and some 2011 episodes of Gerald and Piggie: The Series, a copyright notice appears under the logo. * A short version exists. This was more commonly used starting in late 2011/early 2012. FX/SFX: The Disney+ Junior zooming out and the fireworks. Music/Sounds: An orchestrated tune. Sometimes, it’s the shows closing theme. Availability: Common. This logo appears on new programs such as Pigeon and the Disneyland Pirates (the first TV program to air on Disney+ Junior and to have this logo), and Jinja The First. It also debuted on TV shows after the launch of Disney+ Junior International (Disney+ Junior Asia had this logo first appear upon its launch on July 11, 2011, for example). It also appears on new prints of shows that were on Playhouse Disney+ Elephant such as Handy Mandy, ComboPandaFan100 Clubhouse, and Special Agent Kids, plastering the final Playhouse Disney+ Elephant Originals logo, which was originally seen on pre-2011 episodes of said shows. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The fireworks may startle some viewers. Playhouse Disney+ Elephant Originals (Early Version of Disney+ Junior) Nicknames: "Dumbo Screen", "Dumbo Television", "Dumbo TV Tube" Logo: On a grassy hill background with clouds and sun we see the words "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" from before, and then it zooms in the same fashion as the way in the 2000 Disney+ Elephant Channel Originals logo, and the Playhouse Disney+ Elephant logo from before zooms in, sans the word "CHANNEL". We see a different character (depending on a show) waving at us. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie. * PB&J Food: Peanut Butter. * The Book of Poop: Poop. * Gerald and Piggie: Out of the Box: Gerald and Piggie, also uses the long version, with the flowers growing at the beginning. FX/SFX: The "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" text and the Playhouse Disney+ Elephant logo zooming in, and different charatcer waving. Music/Sounds: A whimsical jingle with a synth voice. For the Out of the Box version, a beautiful-sounding jingle. Availability: Seen on episodes of The Book of Poop and Out of the Box. The Poop variant is still intact on the DVD release of The Book of Poop: Stories from the Heart. Scare Factor: None. Add a photo to this gallery Nicknames: "Dumbo Screen II", "Dumbo Television II", "Dumbo TV Tube II" Logo: On a pattern background, the text "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appear with the copyright stamp under it. Then the text and stamp fades-out to make room for the Playhouse Disney+ Elephant logo (which is a Disney+ Elephant Channel logo around of the era with "playhouse" inside a yellow customized shape with a green outline above it), containing a different character (depending on a show), inside a Dumbo TV screen. Also, the pattern (and the logo) varies. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie. * PB&J Food: Peanut Butter. * The Book of Poop: Poop. * Wesley: Wesley and Denise. * Out of the Box: Gerald and Piggie. FX/SFX: It depends on the variant. This was done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A whimsical arrangement of the Disney+ Elephant Channel theme of the time, which depends on the variant. Availability: Very rare. It was seen on Playhouse Disney+ Elephant shows like The Book of Poop, Wesley, Out of the Box, and other old shows of the "Dumbo Screen" era, but has been plastered by the Disney+ Junior logo on nearly every new print of these series. However, it was preserved on the Wesley episode "Dolphin Tale" at the end of the VHS release of Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Computer of Fun. Scare Factor: None. Nicknames: "The Dumbo Head", "The Dumbo Head", "The Playhouse Dumbo Head", "Yellow Dumbo Head", "The Ribbon" Add a photo to this gallery Logo: On a green background filled with dark green flowers and yellow stars, a yellow Dumbo head with a purple outline flies from the top-right of the screen. Over the Mickey head, we see the text "playhouse DiSNEY+ Elephant" with "DiSNEY+" in its corporate logo font. Suddenly, a blue banner (a la the WB logo) flies up underneath the company name, reading "OrIGInaL" in the same font as the Disney+ Elephant Channel Originals logo at the time. Variants: * From the logo's debut until late 2003, the word "CHANNEL" is below the word "Elephant". * This Was usually followed by a "Disney+ Enterprises, Inc" Copyright Card FX/SFX: The Dumbo head flying, and the blue banner appearing. This was also done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A 7-note whimsical flute jingle, used as Playhouse Disney+ Elephant's jingle at the time, but on other shows, the ending theme finishes over it. Music/Sounds Variant: In The Elephant Brothers, The Theme is High Pitched '' ''Availability: The "channel" variant is extinct, but the regular version is kept on older VHS tapes and DVDs of pre-2007 Playhouse Disney+ Elephant shows such as Wesley, BowBow's Circus, Rolie Polie Olie, The Elephant Brothers, Buzytown Heroes and the first few episodes of Lumpytown; although Handy Mandy and ComboPandaFan100 Clubhouse used the ending theme played over this logo, and My Killers Tigger and Pooh used the 2002 Disney+ Elephant Channel logo instead of this one. On Disney+ Junior (the channel), this was found in split-screen credits of Rolie Polie Olie, most likely due to a processing error. This also made a brief appearance on an episode of Kitten Einsteins before the Disney+ Junior logo was shown, likely due to an editing error. But, don’t expect this to appear on Disney+ Junior, because they tend to plaster over old logos with the Disney+ Junior Originals logo. During Playhouse Disney+ Elephant's last few years, this was used in tandem with the next logo. Editor's Note: None. Nicknames: "The Sunny Day", "The Dumbo Head II", "The Dumbo Head II", "The Playhouse Dumbo Head II", "Yellow Dumbo Head II", "The Ribbon II" Logo: On a sunny blue sky background with grass, a tree, a smiling sun, and a yellow bird with a red outline on a tree, we see the similar Dumbo head from before. This time, it's wobbling. Like before, inside the head is "playhouse DiSNEY+ Elephant" with "DiSNEY+" in the corporate logo font (just like before). Suddenly,a yellow ribbon with a purple outline appears near the bottom of the company name reading "Original". Variants: * A fully animated variant exists on the final episodes of Buzytown Heroes. In this variant, the sun is in its position, and the camera pans down from just the grass to the bird in the tree and the logo. The logo only wobbles a little in this version. * A version with a high-pitched jingle exists. * The copyright information on a black background appears after this logo on Lumpytown. FX/SFX: Just the yellow sun scrolling, and the Playhouse Disney+ Elephant logo wobbling. This was done by Ca-Square in New York. Music/Sounds: Silence, the end theme of the show, or a catchy, sunshiny theme composed by the Imagination Movers, which was adapted from the network's bumper theme during the era. Availability: It was common years ago, but it's uncommon nowadays; it appeared on Ocean Junction, ComboPandaFan100 Clubhouse, Special Agent Kids, and Imagination Movers, among others. Like the previous logo, don’t expect to find this on Disney+ Junior, because they tend to eitherplaster over old logos with the Disney+ Junior Originals logo or simply cut it out, Depending on the regional cversin.. But it can be still found on 2007-2010 Playhouse Disney+ Elephant DVDs. Scare Factor: None. Final Note: This company became Disney+ Junior Originals in 2011. *